A musical score editing device and musical score editing software in which a computer is utilized to create and edit a musical score by an operation on a screen are known. With this device or software, it is possible to create and edit a musical score by an operation on a screen, to display the created musical score on the screen, to execute automatic performance with a sound source incorporated in a personal computer or an external sound source and to output the musical score as a printed item.
For example, as the musical score editing software in which a computer is utilized to create and edit a musical score by an operation on a screen, Score Maker (trade name of Kawai Musical Instruments Manufacturing Co., Ltd.) is known.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a musical information displaying and editing device in which, on each page of a musical score, the staff notation and other musical information of each part are displayed in multiple rows and in which it is possible to select various types of musical symbols, fonts and the like on the musical score to edit them and to change and update the edited results.
With this device, it is possible to display, together with notes, rests and the like, repeat marks and bar lines that indicate the order of performance, repeat and the like, and it is possible to execute the performance in the order corresponding to the performance order and the indication of the repeat.
For example, as shown in FIG. 4, the order of performance (performance sequence) of bars A to P in a musical score 60 which describes a repeat bar line 61 and D. C. (Da Capo) 62 (returns to the head of the musical score and ends at Fine) is as follows: A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, A, B, C, D, E, F, G and H.
Patent Literature 1 Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H9-114453